


Coffee Call

by MightySSStrawberry



Series: Devil May Cry: Gates of Paradise [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fortuna (Devil May Cry), French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Good Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kissing, Love, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Nero (Devil May Cry) is a Brat, One Shot, POV First Person, Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Parenthood, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), Soulmates, Teen Nero (Devil May Cry), Teenagers, Touching, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightySSStrawberry/pseuds/MightySSStrawberry
Summary: I recently decided that as I am working on my longer/more complicated DMC stories, I want to do vignettes so to keep my creative juices flowing, mix things up so I don't get frustrated or bored, and to provide short little fun scenes for you, the reader 😊 Win, win, win! 😁 Some ideas that I have stored up may not fit into the bigger projects, but I certainly don't want them to go to waste 😟🙏🏻 I put all of my heart into even these little endeavors 🌸 For this particular vignette I chose the First Person Perspective. It is a delightful dabbling in Vergil and Miranda (Nero's mother) being cute and cuddly together (without getting too hawt 🔥) as well as my exploring other ways Vergil and Nero might be similar 😄 I also decided as a head-canon that even Sparda-blooded devil hunters need a caffeinated pick-me-up now and then 😉 They are still human, after all! 😄 Hope you enjoy! 💙Recommended for ages 16+ for sexy cuddling (no sex)
Relationships: Nero & Nero's Mother (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Devil May Cry: Gates of Paradise [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939600
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	Coffee Call

**Author's Note:**

> This marks my 10th work posted to Archive of Our Own! 🥳🎉

Rays of late morning sunlight touched the foot of our bed.Spooning me with one strong arm over me, Vergil emitted a moan of sleepy serenity.I smiled as I emerged from a gentle dream to be greeted by his comforting breath.He softly snored in my tangled hair.Entwining my fingers with his, I lay there in his warmth, praising Sparda for such a blessing.

The sunshine climbed further across our bed.I turned over and cuddled closer to my husband, slipping my arm over his waist.I whispered at his parted lips, “Vergil?”

A frown flickered between his brows.

I kissed his chin, as light as a leaf.“Wake up, my sleepy V.”

He groaned at me, a grumpy grizzly noise that only served to make me giggle.

I kissed his nose, a tender pucker of affection.“Vergil, my love.”

He wrinkled his nose, answering me with a cranky half-conscious grunt.

I glided my fingertips down his hip, slowing as I traveled the path of his naked leg.He stirred.Then I pressed my smiling lips to his mouth.I held him there for a splendid, devoted moment, waiting.

His lips moved and he kissed me.I fell into it fully.My hand slid over his well-muscled rump.

His breath caught, and he deepened our kiss.Oh, to wake in his arms even now, after all these years I once thought would never be.It filled me to the brim, this burning love between us.

Heaving an enormous sigh, he gathered me closer in his arms and settled into a prelude to new slumber.However, I was most decidedly not about to allow him to waste his entire day in bed.

“Sweet V, it’s late,” I said to his bare chest.My finger traced his hard and beautiful pectoral lines.Playfully, I pinched his nipple between finger and thumb.His whole body jerked in surprise.

Asserting myself, I rolled him onto his back and stared down at him.

At last he opened his storm-grey eyes and gave me a languid yet dashing smile.It never failed to liquify my heart into a puddle of tingling delight.Unable to resist, I bent down and met his delicious lips with a passionate kiss. 

The touch of his hands sliding up my sides… 

The curling movements of his tongue inside my mouth…. 

The tender pressure of his long fingers as he squeezed my breasts…

“I know what you’re doing,” I giggled.

He licked his lips, smirking.“You started it.”

I rolled my eyes, failing to suppress the smile that proclaimed my guilt.With a loving moan, I kissed his forehead.“I’ll make coffee.”Then I dismounted him. 

He sighed, a sound of disappointment and drowsy pleasure. 

As I reluctantly pried myself away from Vergil’s supernaturally elevated body heat, the drafty apartment seared my skin to the bone.Shivering, I hurried into my thick robe of alternating shades of red, a gift Vergil and Nero had given me the previous year for Mother’s Day. 

The kitchen tiles beneath my bare feet were like frostbitten iron, but I had grown accustomed to that unsavory trait of a Fortuna winter in this meek living space.Clouds mustered on the horizon and the waves of the sea undulated, a preface to the first grievous storm of the season.

As I waited for the kettle to whistle, Vergil shuffled into the kitchen, raking a hand through his disheveled hair.Nero followed him, yawning wide enough to catch flies.He clapped his father on the shoulder.Vergil clapped him on the back in return.Both of them sank into chairs beside one another, their eyelids still burdened with sleep.

Rounding the table, I came beside my boy and ran my fingers through his bedraggled bedhead.“Good morning, baby.”I kissed the top of his head.

Nero leaned his human elbow on the table and dropped his chin in his hand, blinking and muzzy.All he managed was an acknowledging grunt.Vergil, too, rested his chin in one hand, evidently begrudging his vertical condition.

The kettle whistled and I brewed the coffee.

Side by side, Father and Son were half asleep again, their eyes closed, their breathing heavy and relaxed.Nero’s face was slipping from his hand, adorably smushing his cheek upward.Vergil’s face slipped entirely and he jolted, annoyed.

Setting a manly mug of coffee before my husband, I kissed his cheek.

As I placed an equally hefty serving of coffee in front of my son, I affectionately scratched his shirtless back and chided, “Nero, you know the rule.”

The grunt he made indicated typical teen exasperation.

“Do as your mother says, Son,” Vergil grumbled, and then took a sip of black coffee.

Nero dropped his head onto the table.“I can barely move,” he mumbled, exhausted.“Uncle Dante made me train for _hours_ yesterday.”

Vergil raised a reproachful eyebrow.“So you’re too weak to go put on a shirt?”

Nero’s face tightened, scowling at his father.Snapping upright, he countered, “I’m not weak!You wanna fight?”

Vergil calmly enjoyed his hot beverage.“If you’re awake enough to combat me, you’re awake enough to obey your mother.Go.”

Nero’s jaw dropped.Narrowing his eyes, he muttered, “Fine.”He stood up and disappeared into his bedroom.

Vergil sighed.“Sometimes I think he’s defiant just to prove how tough he is.”

Taking my place across from him, I giggled into my own coffee, which I took with a swirl of honey.

“What?” he asked, wearing his darling broody frown.

“Oh nothing,” I lilted as if keeping a secret, and winked at him.

Vergil’s face softened in understanding, and he smiled at me.A light chuckle tumbled in his throat.

Like Father, like Son.


End file.
